Divergent: The Frontier Trilogy
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Koji, Koichi, Zoe and Takuya are living in a city with factions that divide people and define government laws, the first of which are; Divergent are dangerous. Most Divergent only scored two factions on their aptitude test, but what happens when you're one of the strongest? When you're one of the few who managed to score ALL FIVE FACTIONS? Fem!Twins, Fem!Matt, Fem!TK. T jic.


_DD_: Welcome to another new fanfiction of mine!

_Koji_: Why do you insist on making me a girl?

_DD_: Hey, this is only the... *counting under breath* third time I've done it! Count yourself lucky!

_TK_: Yeah, at least she didn't make you and your sister-

_Koichi_: ...

_TK_: -unrelated like she did with me and Matt!

_Matt_: Oh yeah; I forgot she did that! *glares at DD* And I'm with Koji. Why do you make us girls?!

_DD_: Can you guys really imagine Takuya, Tai or Davis as girls?

_TK, Matt and Koji_: Yeah.

_DD_: Hey, Koichi? You're a girl in this too. Why aren't you complaining?

_Koichi_: I'm kinda scared that if I complain, you're going to get back at me in the story.

_Matt_, _TK and Koji_: ...O-O

_DD_: Wow; you're pretty smart.

_Koichi_: You're only realising that now?

_DD_: *raises eyebrow*

_Koichi_: Shutting up.

_DD_: I could never do anything bad to you, Ichi!

_Matt_: *wince* You do know what that means in Japanese, right?

_TK_: *laughs*

_DD_: *shakes head*

_Koji_: *whispers answer*

_DD_: Oh. *blush* Oh! Sorry, Koichi!

_Koichi_: *ducks head* It's fine...

_DD_: Wow, you're really scared I'm going to do something to you, aren't you?

_Koji_: You do in every other story.

_DD_: *taps chin* Good point. Chapter time!

**DD Leader Dark Heart of Water doesn't own Divergent (Insurgent or Allegiant as well. Whatever you guys want) or Digimon. Nor does she own any apparent conscience. Translations will be at the end of the chapter.**

**-DDLDHOW-**

**Chapter One  
Koji: Divergent of Five**

Koji Minamoto shoved the mirror back behind its hidden panel, her shoulder blade-length, raven hair two centimetres shorter than it had been when she had opened it.

Cobalt eyes narrowing, Koji's pale hands pulled her hair into a ponytail before she straightened her loose grey sports jacket – which concealed a tighter t-shirt than Abnegation allowed to be seen in public. Securing her hair with a grey bandana, Koji whipped around and walked out of the house, her back still stinging.

She didn't care that neither her father nor her stepmother – Kousei and Satomi Minamoto – didn't know where she was going.

She would probably pay for it later, but she had already paid for so many little things that went wrong in her father's life that she had almost lost track of what she was actually allowed to do.

Closing her eyes, Koji took a deep breath as she slumped against one of the grey-walled houses common to Abnegation, willing the cool surface of the concrete to ease the throbbing pain that her father had bestowed upon her back.

After a minute, she stood up and began walking again, quickly leaving the Abnegation part of the city far behind as she passed through both factionless and Candor territory before she eventually reached her destination. "Koji! Over here!"

Glancing around the park she had entered, Koji smiled softly, seeing one of her best friends – Takuya Kanbara – waving to her, dressed in the traditional Amity red, his goggles stubbornly remaining on his head.

Nodding in greeting, Koji couldn't help but stiffen slightly as a girl with elbow-length blonde hair tackled her into a hug, her black-and-white outfit – which consisted of a tight, knee-length skirt, a sleeveless hoodie, a striped tube top and a cat-eared hat – making her teal eyes stand out magnificently.

Biting her lip, the blonde smiled in apology as she released Koji – she had forgotten how uptight the Abnegation taught their children to be.

"Zoe, Koji, Taky!" a voice called as the trio whipped around, the blonde's – Zoe Orimoto – smile wavering slightly.

"Hi, JP..."

The speaker – JP Shibayama – ducked his hazel-haired head apologetically, his dark brown eyes directed at the pine needle-coated floor beneath him so as to hide his disappointment, hands already fumbling in his Amity-red jumper with a yellow streak of lightning running across it (JP: Amity's supposed to be red! DD: _And _yellow! JP: ...You suck...) for a bar of chocolate (JP: ...You really suck).

"Takuya-nii-chan!" a slightly-younger voice cried, causing everyone to whip around to see a mouse-haired boy of fourteen donning an Erudite-blue pumpkin hat, a matching t-shirt, jeans and blue shoes running towards them

"Hey, Tommy," Takuya grinned as the boy – Tommy Himi – hugged him slightly before releasing him, his green eyes dancing with happiness as Koji glanced around, biting her lip.

"Has anyone seen Koichi?"

"I saw her on my way here," Zoe replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "She said she'd be here soon; she had a bag of shopping, so I assume she needed to bring it home first."

Koji nodded in understanding, although remaining tense as Takuya glanced at her worriedly, "Are you okay, buddy?"

Biting the inside of her left cheek lightly, Koji did the single thing she always did whenever any of her friends asked that question; lied, "I'm fine."

She couldn't worry them with what her father was doing to her; they had enough problems to deal with themselves.

Being Erudite, Tommy was constantly bullied for being friends with not one but two Abnegation, what with the argument between them.

JP was always being harassed by the people from his old faction – Erudite – for being the only one from their faction to change factions the previous year.

Zoe was still having trouble making any friends, although she had opened up even more than Candor required.

Takuya... well, there wasn't really anything wrong with him, but Koji still didn't want to worry him.

And Koichi had to take care of their mother, since their father had abandoned her.

The only problem was that Zoe had never been around when she had lied before, and being Candor, the blonde could easily pick it out, "You're lying."

Eyes widening, Takuya glanced at Koji – who lowered her head slightly, "Koji...?"

"I'm not lying," the ravenette argued feebly, biting the inside of her cheek again as Zoe's eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're biting the inside of your cheek; you always do that when you lie."

Taking a deep breath through her mouth and letting it out through her nose, Koji glanced up as another figure – also dressed in Abnegation grey – approached them, "I'll tell you later. Just... please don't mention it in front of Koichi!"

After raising a thoughtful eyebrow for a moment, Takuya nodded in agreement, grinning widely as the figure's facial features finally became recognisable, "Koichi! You're late!"

"Later than you for the first time," Koichi groaned in a mocking fashion, her cobalt eyes bright with amusement. "Oh, the horror!"

"Hey!" Takuya cried in indignation as the sixteen year old ravenette chuckled slightly, her messy, raven hair reaching her ears, her fringe falling into her eyes before his blew it away irritably. "I'm not always late!"

"Oh, really?" Zoe raised an eyebrow as her ex-boyfriend nodded. "What about the time you asked me to go for lunch with you? You were so late that the bell for class had rung fifteen minutes before you showed up!"

As Takuya blushed slightly, JP nodded in agreement, "And what about our last anniversary? You were here less than five minutes before we all left!"

"Or when-" Tommy began, only to be cut off by Takuya.

"Okay, I get it!"

As the three laughed at Takuya's expense, Koichi glanced sideways at Koji, "He did it again, didn't he?"

That caught everyone's attention as Koji tried to avoid her sister's gaze, "I... I don't know what you're talking about, Nee-chan."

"Imoto-chan," Koichi raised an eyebrow as Koji finally locked eyes with her.

Biting her lip, Koji nodded slowly as Takuya frowned in confusion, "What did who do to who?"

"Whom," Tommy corrected immediately, blushing as everyone glanced at him. "Sorry."

"Outo-san," Koji mumbled in response, avoiding everyone's gaze by concentrating on the suddenly-interesting grass. "Outo-san..."

"He hit her," Koichi growled, fists clenched and eyes narrowed as Koji winced slightly.

"He _what?"_ Takuya's eyes widened in shock-horror as Tommy nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense," he muttered, half to himself. "Abnegation doesn't allow divorce unless some kind of spousal abuse takes place."

Koji nodded slowly, remaining still for a moment before whipping around and sprinting out of the park, Koichi quickly following her.

"Hey!" Takuya called after her, but the younger raven didn't stop or slow down.

Sighing, Zoe began running after the duo, "We'd better follow them."

**-DDLDHOW-**

Koji sighed, glancing up at Koichi as she took a sip of the water she had ordered, her face pale, and her hands shaky.

Koichi had found her hurling rocks into a small stream near the border between Abnegation and Dauntless, taking her frustration and anger at her father out on the innocent pieces of granite common to every faction.

After a few minutes, she had convinced the younger twin to go back to the anniversary, and now they were sitting in a cafe, eating or drinking – or in JP's case (JP: You really, _really _suck) both – their choices from the menu, waiting for the minute hand of the clock to hit six pm.

When it did, cheers shook the entire table, glasses clinking against one another as passersby gazed at the group of six in shock.

"Here's to the day we went to the digital world," Tommy grinned excitedly as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and Koji watched it longingly; she had been given her first taste of it in the digital world, and ever since had been craving it due to the fact that Abnegation considered sugary foods self-indulgent and so prohibited them.

There were even times when the longing became so great that she bribed JP to give her one, or asked one of her friends to but her one in the shop.

Shaking her head, Koji grinned slightly as everyone cheered again. The digital world was something that none of them would ever forget; they made their first friends in the digital world.

"So you guys have that aptitude test tomorrow," Tommy commented as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "What did you get on it, JP?"

Suddenly, JP froze, his face pale as he set down the cup of water her was drinking, "A-Amity..."

Zoe narrowed her eyes into a glare, one fist clenched, "You're l-"

"Okay, I'll tell you!" JP whisper-shouted angrily before leaning closer to his friends, "I got... Abnegation, Dauntless..." Everyone's eyes widened in shock as he continued, "Amity, E-Erudite and Candor."

After a moment, Takuya leaned back in his seat, "Big deal; you got more than one fa-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Tommy clapped his hand over Takuya's mouth, "It _is _a big deal, Takuya-nii-chan."

"When they created the serum used, they made it almost impossible for anyone to get more than one," JP murmured in explanation, "let alone _all _of them. I'm Divergent."

**-DDLDHOW-**

Koji sighed as she walked up to the white building between the Erudite, factionless and Abnegation borders that she knew as one of the only places that she could see her friends and sister without her father's knowledge.

Suddenly hearing the usual roaring of a nearby train, Koji glanced up in time to see about two dozen Dauntless kids from twelve to sixteen – her age – leap from the train and hit the ground, some running a few steps to regain balance, others rolling to the side, and some even back flipping and landing on their backs.

They were free.

Suddenly, a blue whir knocked into her, causing both of them to hit the ground and glare at one another.

"Watch where you're going, _Stiff_," the boy – a red haired boy known as Koushiro Izumi – growled as he stood up, dusting off his blue jeans and matching jacket before running towards the school again.

Eyes narrowed, Koji picked herself up, glaring at her grey shoes. The traditional Abnegation colour had been chosen so no Abnegation would draw unnecessary attention to themselves, but now the grey made every one of them a target.

Hearing the bell ring, Koji sighed and began walking towards the building again. It was time to determine her fate, but she was sure of one thing; the next day, she would no longer be Abnegation, no matter what the aptitude test told her.

She would be free.

**-DDLDHOW-**

"Koji Minamoto and Davis Motomiya?"

Koji – as well as a magenta haired boy from Dauntless wearing goggles not unlike Takuya's – glanced up as she was called, her heart pounding.

Koichi and Takuya had both been called at the same time, and ten minutes later, they both returned, faces pale with shock, eyes wide.

The aptitude test couldn't be that bad... could it?

Biting her lip, the ravenette stood and walked towards the girl who had called her – a blonde with startling blue eyes from Dauntless – while Davis followed a brunette from Amity.

The duo walked down the hall for several minutes until they reached a large room, residing in which was a white recliner with several boxes of – what Koji knew from JP's explanations as – serum.

"Okay, Koji," the blonde grinned slightly, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she leaned towards the box, her revealing black t-shirt allowing the kanji symbol of friendship to be seen. "I'm Yamato Ishida, but you can just call me Matt."

Nodding, Koji watched as Matt pulled a needle out of the box and motioned for her to come closer.

Stepping forward, Koji gazed warily at the needle as Matt handed her an antiseptic wipe, "You'll be conscious for sixty seconds after I inject the serum into your neck. I suggest you use that time to sit on the chair so you don't hit your head if you fall. I'll be monitoring what happens in your mind on the computer over there."

Nodding in understanding, Koji wiped a small area of her neck and held out her hand, "Do you mind if I do it?" When Matt raised a confused eyebrow, Koji shrugged one shoulder, "I feel more comfortable doing it myself."

"Okay," Matt cautiously handed the needle to Koji. "Do you know how to use it?"

Nodding, Koji plunged the needle into her neck and – when empty – handed it back to Matt before moving to the chair, sitting down just before she slumped backwards, her eyes closed.

**-DDLDHOW-**

Koji groaned slightly as she opened her eyes, blinking in confusion when she found herself standing before a table bearing a lump of cheese and a recently-sharpened knife.

_This must be the simulation, _she realised with a jolt as a voice called out to her.

**Choose the cheese or the knife.**

"Why?" Koji frowned in confusion as the voice repeated its sentence twice, its voice rising to a shriek.

Crossing her arms, Koji narrowed her eyes stubbornly as the table, the knife and the cheese suddenly disappeared.

**Suit yourself.**

Suddenly, a low, menacing growl filled the air and Koji whipped around to see a silver wolf advancing on her, teeth bared.

"I really wish I took the knife," she muttered to herself as her mind went back to the digital world. "Okay, wolves see it as a challenge if you look them in the eye. Or if your bigger than them."

Gulping slightly, Koji kneeled down on the ground, redirecting her eyes as the growling grew softer and softer until it disappeared completely.

Suddenly, a wet tongue ran up her cheek, causing Koji to jump and look up, smiling slightly when she saw the wolf watching her peacefully.

But then, just as suddenly, a loud laugh could be heard, startling the wolf and causing it to begin growling again as a five year old boy ran into view. Seeing its muscles tense, Koji leapt in front of the child as the wolf lunged at him.

Gulping slightly, Koji squeezed her eyes shut as the wolf's teeth met her arm – which she'd held up to protect herself – and the weight of the animal knocked her onto... a soft surface that reminded her of one of the seats on the bus that drove her home in the evenings.

Opening her eyes, Koji shook her head slightly and stood up, rubbing her arm – which was unharmed.

Suddenly seeing a woman with long, raven hair holding a newspaper that concealed her face, Koji smiled hopefully, "Kaa-san?"

However, when the woman closed the newspaper and beckoned Koji closer, the ravenette couldn't help but sigh; it wasn't her mother. This woman had grey eyes and was wearing red rather than Abnegation grey.

"What is it?" Koji muttered as the woman held up the newspaper, causing Koji to gasp.

On the front page was an all-too-familiar picture of a creature wearing black armour with an hourglass body, long, blonde hair, dragon-mouth hands and a scar running from the top of her grey, merciless, cold eye to her jaw – or what could be seen of it anyway.

"Do you know her?" the woman queried.

"Y-yes," Koji eventually choked out, every drop of blood drained from her face.

"You're planning on fighting her, aren't you?" Koji shook her head slightly as the woman gave her a pleading look. "Don't you want to fight her?" Again Koji shook her head, moving to back away, but the woman grabbed her wrist, "Please! If you don't, she'll kill me!"

After a moment, a determined look came over Koji's face. She knew that it was only a simulation, but Duskmon had no right to kill anyone, real or not, "I'll do it."

Then, everything went dark.

**-DDLDHOW-**

Koji coughed slightly as she sat up, only to be handed a small glass of water by Matt, "Thanks."

For a moment, everything remained silent. Then Matt cleared her throat, her face pale, "How did you do that?"

Raising one eyebrow, Koji met her gaze evenly, "What are you talking about?"

Matt sighed slightly, massaging one temple with her right hand, "You are aware that Erudite have made it almost impossible for anyone to be connected to more than one faction through an aptitude test, right?"

Koji nodded hesitantly, unsure where Matt was taking the conversation. The blonde cleared her throat again, drumming her fingers nervously on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, "You... you not only scored more than one faction, but you scored as _every _faction. You'd fit into any of the five. Koji, you're a Divergent."

"A...Divergent?" Koji frowned in confusion as Matt nodded.

"They're... _you're_ not like most other people," Matt explained, biting her nails as she did so. "You have the ability to remain aware during simulations, and probably lots more. You can't tell anyone that you are what you are."

"Why not?" Koji frowned in confusion, heart pounding when she remembered that JP had told them that he was a Divergent only yesterday.

"I can't believe it... sixth one today," Matt murmured under her breath, apparently not having heard Koji's question.

"Hey!" Koji growled, snapping her fingers to get Matt's attention. "Why can't I tell anyone that I'm Divergent?"

"Because of a woman known as Nanami Sato," Matt explained softly, "the leader of Erudite. They think I don't know, but I saw TK's body. That wasn't her..."

"Hey!" Koji repeated as Matt trailed off. "You haven't told me yet!"

"Nanami Sato is scared of the Divergent," Matt explained, fists clenched as tears of anger and grief filled her eyes. "My sister – TK – was Divergent as well, and... they said she had just tripped, but she was found in the middle of the Pit in Dauntless, and she wasn't suicidal."

"So, you're saying," Koji's eyes widened in shock and horror as Matt nodded.

"They killed TK because she was Divergent."

**-DDLDHOW-**

Koji sighed as she lay down, glaring at her door. Her father would be home soon... Satomi had advised her to go out for a while and let him cool down after work, but that would only be putting things off.

And she didn't have anything to do other than talk to Koichi, which she couldn't do at that stage.

She was terrified of being Divergent. Tomoko Kimura – her mother – must have been one as well.

Why else would her father tell her she was dead, forbid her from contacting her or Koichi, never tell Koji that she was a twin? Why else would he have forced her to divorce him in the first place?

"It doesn't matter," Koji growled, punching her pillow. What she needed to do was consider her options.

Abnegation, the Selfless, was obviously out; she couldn't live with her father anymore.

So was Erudite, the Intelligent; being an Abnegation would make her a target twenty four hours a day, three hundred and sixty five days a year.

Amity, the Peaceful? It was considerable, but she didn't think she'd be able to handle their happy-go-lucky attitude all the time.

Candor, the Honest? She had to pause for a moment to think about that. There was nothing stopping her from joining it – no rows with Abnegation, no annoying habits. And Zoe was there.

Or Dauntless, the Brave. At that stage, Koji was nervously tapping one finger on the mattress of her bed. The feeling of longing she had gotten when she had watched the Dauntless jump off the train that morning had been... overwhelming.

She wanted that sense of freedom, she _craved _it. And that was Takuya's most likely option of choice.

Hearing the front door slam shut, Koji shot up, eyeing her door nervously as her father pushed open her door a minute later.

"Where were you yesterday?" he growled, eyes narrowed threateningly as Koji shrugged nonchalantly, lying down again.

"I was with friends."

"Which ones?" Kousei queried, making Koji's heart beat harder.

"Tommy, Zoe, JP, Takuya..."

"And?" Kousei prompted as Koji stood up, meeting his gaze evenly.

"And Koichi."

Rage blazed in Kousei's eyes as he took a step towards his daughter, "I thought that I told you not to talk to your sister again."

"You did," Koji growled, moving so that they were circling one another. "I just chose not to listen."

For a moment, the darker-haired man was silent. Then, his hand slowly went to his trousers and he unbuckled his belt, his eyes hard as Koji forced herself not to gulp.

Hand moving towards the doorknob inch by inch so as not to be noticed, Koji watched in fear as her father pulled the belt free of his trousers and hit his hand with it lightly six times.

Koji winced slightly; she could always judge how angry he was by how many times he hit his own hand with the belt. The worst in the past year had been two.

Suddenly moving with speed provided by adrenaline and fear, Koji bolted out of her door, not pausing to close it as her father roared in rage before following her.

All she needed to do was get to the front door; Kousei – as a leader of Abnegation – wouldn't be able to go outside holding the belt like that.

She would be able to go to Koichi and Tomoko and stay the night at their house.

The next day, she would choose between Candor and Dauntless.

She would be free.

Reaching out her hand for the doorknob, Koji's throat tightened as hope bubbled up in her chest, only to be popped as her father grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, throwing her against the wall.

Growling, Koji stood up shakily, wiping a small trace of blood away from her lip. She may have defeated numerous digimon in the digital world, but that was with the help of Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, BeoWolfmon, MagnaGarurumon, Susanoomon and – most of all – her friends.

Alone, she was still a petit, scrawny sixteen year old who stood no chance against her father.

Anger blinding him, Kousei hit his hand with his belt ten times as he slowly moved towards Koji, the ravenette wincing every time his belt hit his hand.

Then he raised the belt and brought it down on her arm – which she had raised for protection, the buckle tearing through fabric, flesh and blood, causing her to shriek in pain, although she didn't lower the wounded limb.

Again, he raised the belt and brought it down on her arm, eyes narrowing as she screamed again, but refused to let a single tear trickle from her eyes or lower her arm.

Suddenly grabbing her arm, Kousei pulled his daughter up and twisted it behind her back, causing her to grit her teeth in pain as he raised the belt again.

Given no possible way to protect herself, Koji continued to cry out in pain as the belt met various areas on her body, mainly her back and face.

After a few minutes, Kousei threw his daughter aside, panting slightly as he slid his belt into his trousers again and Koji hit the wall, falling limply to the ground, trembling from physical exhaustion.

After a moment, she raised her head, her face littered with cuts, all of which were allowing blood to ooze or flow freely down her face, meeting her father's gaze defiantly.

Eyes narrowed, Kousei continued to lock eyes with his daughter for several minutes before turning and storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him as a wide-eyed Satomi rushed towards Koji, antiseptic wipe in her hand.

"I'm fine, Gibo-san," Koji murmured as she shakily stood, taking the wipes and plasters offered to her before stumbling towards her room, her cuts stinging, her bruises throbbing and her body aching.

It had been amazing how she had hidden what her father did to her from her friends for so long. But soon she wouldn't need to worry about it anymore. She would never need to fear him again.

Pulling herself onto her bed, Koji hissed slightly as she ran the antiseptic wipe over her injuries before hurriedly placing a plaster over any of the bleeding ones.

Hopefully – like the others – they'd be gone in the morning. She always healed faster than normal, especially during the summer. Any wounds inflicted by her father disappeared overnight, much to her irritation. They were the only proof she had that her father was abusive.

He never laid a finger on Satomi – it was no secret that he loved her. But Satomi was terrified of him, and would never back Koji up, no matter what happened.

She shouldn't have been placed in Abnegation.

Sighing, Koji took a sip of the water beside her bed before turning on her side and closing her eyes, trying to ignore the pain her wounds were causing her.

Tomorrow, it would all end.

Because at twelve noon tomorrow, the Choosing Ceremony would take place in the centre of Abnegation territory – her faction was hosting the ceremony that year.

And that Choosing Ceremony would mark the time that she would finally be free.

**-DDLDHOW-**

_DD_: I think that went well!

_Koichi_: Went well?! How in the name of the Celestial Angels could that gave gone well?! You killed TK and tortured Koji!

_Koji_: *wince*

_DD_: What happened to trying to not make me mad?

_Koichi_: Screw that! You made me mad!

_Matt_: You really shouldn't have done that.

_DD_: Why not?

_TK_: You'll see...

_Koichi_: Execute! Spirit Evolution! Duskmon!

_DD_: What? Where's Loweemon?

_Duskmon_: That doesn't matter. What does is that I'm here and I'm angry with you!

_DD_: Good point. Now to quote the Toucanmon... SCRAMMING! *runs off*

_Duskmon_: GET BACK HERE! *runs after her*

_TK_: Does anyone know why I'm here?

_Matt_: Yeah! You're here to say what DD paid me to say!

_TK_: How's that fair?

_Koji_: She's giving you a chance to remain undead and you really want to argue?

_TK_: Good point. Uh... *reads lines off a flashcard* DD wants me to say... review and no flames because... things get butter?

_Koji_: Let me see that! *grabs flashcard* Better! Things get better! How do you become an author?

_TK_: Hey! Give me a break! I'm dead!

_Koji_: Good point... *sees random box and opens it* Hey, what's this?

_Matt_: *looks at box* DD's plans for later chapters.

_Matt_, TK and Koji: *look at each other and each grab one card*

_TK_: Tommy's really going to do that?

_Matt_: Oh my God, she's... Zoe's... wow...

_Koji_: *eyes widen* I'm. Gonna. Kill. That. Son. Of. A. Flying. Bitch.

_Matt_: *glances at Koji and TK* I think it's only fair that we tell the reader one of these.

_TK_: Rock paper scissors?

_Matt, TK and Koji_: *nod* Rock... paper... scissors!

_Matt_: TK, you lose. You need to read that one!

_TK_: Uh... Tommy's going to... act Koichi at... at what? It ends there!

_Koji_: *grabs card* For the love of- *facepalms* It says ask her out! Tommy's going to ask Koichi out! *realises what she said* Wow.

_Matt_: Uh... review and no flames? The more flames we get, the more Kousei takes things out on Koji.

_Koji_: HEY!

**-DDLDHOW-**

**Translations:**

**Takuya-nii-chan**: Takuya older brother

**Nee-chan**: Older sister

**Imoto-chan**: Younger sister

**Outo-san**: Father

**Kaa-san**: Mother

**Gibo-san**: Stepmother


End file.
